CANibal
by Creator-Of-Nightmare
Summary: Another epic story told by Area11number1fan and Creator-of-nightmare. It is about Canada going mentally insane.


CANIBAL

**Me and area11number1fan are back for this :D**

Once upon a time, a little nation was hungry. His father had forgotten to feed him. So he went and fed himself. Now years later. He was hungry again. Only this time he knew how to feed himself. He had left over birthday cake from his birthday party yesterday..that no one came too. He had laughed it off. It was a scary laughter that scarred his bear.

"You know...I am so hungry. Loneliness not only makes me hungry. But my heart as well…."

Kuma would have ignored it, thinking it to be some sappy lovey dovey thing except when he saw the look in Canada's eyes.. Kuma was going to ask for food but decided to walk away.

Canada watched the bear walk off. His eyes flashing some unknown emotion. Before he grabbed something and went over to his dear old brothers house.

Knock. Knock knock.

"Yo, you know what time it is?"

It had taken a bit to get to America's house. It hadn't left a mark on Canada though as he smiled, his head titled.

"No. But there is always time for brothers..though you may think otherwise…" Eye twitched. America didn't notice and stepped aside

"Come in. I'll grab a cup of coffee"

Rubbing his eyes he went over when Canada said "NO! Its the least I could do is to make us some…."

"Coffee?"

"Yeah!"

America cast him a weird look before sitting down on the couch and grabbing an xbox controler. Canada secretly thinking how much PC was better when he dropped the sleep pills into America's coffee and handed him the drink. Then watched as it took effect.

"Where am I?" America looked around. It was too dark to see..

"Oh silly." America felt something lightly hit his soldier. "You have never taken the time to see my house. Here you go"

The lights flicked on. Revealing a horrible sight. It took a bit for his eyes to adjust to the bright light, but when it did he just sat there in horror.

"...Canada… i had no idea…you never told me.." America said in shock.

"it all fathers fault you know. if it wasn't for him i would be normal. but once you start you you YOU CAN'T STOP!" he started to laugh

"ITS LIKE A VIRUS.. AND THE WORST PART IS.. I LOVE IT!" an evil smile appeared on Canada's face.

"dude you need some serious help…" america stammered in fear,as he marveled at his little bro's house.

"That skull" Canada pointed to an old grey skull. "Was my first ever meal. I paint it red every single friday the 13!" Canada turned to face America. "I have run out of paint..and my meat locker is empty. Are you hungry? You may not of noticed due to all the painkillers I force fed you but your legs gone"

a tear rolled down Americas check. "m m m man Canada why are you doing this." his voice trembled as he bursted into a crying fit.

Canada watched as his bro cried and then turned and said with a grim look on his face "i'll fetch us some grub"

Canada walked over to his fridge i can't believe him. "all i'm trying to do is get a simple meal and all he cares about is his useless leg" he mumbled to himself, pouting.

After making some stew, he grabbed a spoon, making sure it had a chunk of meat, and forced it into America's mouth. America being the idiot he is, swallowed. With a shaken voice he asked. "What was the meat?" He knew the answer.

"Just some american product" Canada Said with a smile.

"Please Can..."Mid sentence America passed out from blood loss.

"Hello is anyone there?" Canada said knocking on his brother's head? "Well I guess he's pretty tired from the long trip here" Canada said cluelessly.

Later that week...

"Uhhhg" America moaned as his eyes fluttered open to his "loving" brother

"GOOOOD MORNING SLEEPY HEAD!" Canada yelled in America's face

"Wow what happened?!" America asked "and where am I"

" You passed out at my house and you're suffering from a small case of amnesia. Plus we're in a hospital right now!" Canada said with a smile

"Free healthcare rocks doesn't it..oh by the way,you don't have a leg."

America gasped as he looked down, seeing it was true.

"What happened?"

Canada smiled "Russia ate it" It was not a lie. He Hit russia WITH A HOCKEY STICK TO THE FACE then force fed him American stew.

"I'LL KILL THAT COMMIE!"

and that was how Canada the cannibal sparked world war 3, survived, at ate everyone's legs…

The end!


End file.
